


Their Kinks

by sambukasam



Series: 100 Followers Headcanons [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/M, Headcanon, PORN gifs, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: A porny headcanon on what I think TFW's kinks are





	Their Kinks

## sam

I picture Sam as a total bondage guy. He loves control, and what better way to have it than to have you tied up, blindfolded. and completely at his mercy? He’d tie your hands together using anything from the tie off of his suit to thick, durable rope, and then he’d just tease you for hours, loving how desperate he could get you while you couldn’t do anything about it.

Out of all three of them I can definitely picture him being the most into being rough and leaving you covered in his marks. He’d love to see the bruises his big hands left on your hips, and the love bites he’d scatter across the insides of your thighs. He’d flip you over onto all fours specifically so that he could spank you and watch how your ass jiggled, loving how he could leave you feeling the shape of his hand for weeks each time you sat down.

## dean

Exhibitionism!!! Don’t try to fight me on this Dean is 100% the type to want to fuck you against the thin motel wall so anyone could hear your moans and know who was making you feel good. He’d eventually manage to convince you to let him fuck you inside - and outside - of Baby, and he loved nothing more than to pull onto a side road and fuck you behind the car in broad daylight, knowing that if anyone drove past they would be able to tell what was going on without being able to see you.

I picture Dean being the most into letting you take control. He’d lie back with his hands behind his head or gently running them up and down your sides, letting you work your magic, but if he thought you were teasing him too much he wouldn’t hesitate to flip you both over and remind you who was in charge.

## castiel

One word. _Roleplay_. Cas is definitely the type to draw inspiration from porn. He’d ask you to sit down and watch it with him, and then ask you boldly if you would like to recreate it with him. You’d laugh if he wasn’t so serious about it. Obviously his first go to would be the pizza man, but after that, he would become more adventurous and delve into the world of slutty nurses, happy endings, and, his favourite, naughty school girls. He’d use his grace to make a classroom style setting, having no problem sinking into the role of the teacher after having studied the video for days beforehand. Again, you’d laugh if he wasn’t so serious.

Castiel would also love to watch you play with yourself. He’d drag a chair over to the end of the bed and sit on it, eyes eagerly trained on your pussy and the way your fingers eagerly rubbed your clit. Sometimes he’d rip your hand away and start fucking you roughly, desperate from watching you, but other times he’d forget about his dick completely and just get lost in your pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
